Walking Among the Dead
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: My name is Sam, and I'm an ex-cop from Atlanta when the zombie apocalypse came. I was doing fine on my own, Until Dixon shoved his Crossbow in my face and demand I come with him. Soon I joined his group and have some lovely adventures. Oh, and did I mention that Shane was my older brother? T-For safety, Shane/OC family eventual Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is the first chapter to my Walking Dead fic in which I only own Sam and her story/ all non canon characters tied to it! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! :3**_

* * *

Prologue

Slipping through the trees, the figure slinks in the shadows where she knows she belongs, guns poised at her sides to make her less conspicuous. As she stops behind a tree, her targets enter the clearing before her. She observed them, excited to pounce on her prey. As they looked around the area, she noticed that they were unaggressive, guns in their holsters and arms loose at their sides. The taller of the two mimicked her features though in a more masculine fashion while the other was a pale contrast to his olive tone. It wasn't until their worried faces had their backs fully turned from her that she struck, jumping out of the trees and tagging them each with a splash of water to the back of the head. As they turned she finally spoke.

"Games up, boys: pay up." She smirks they both shake the water from their heads and glared at her. "You may also want to get your money back from the police academy."

"Well sorry if our worries for you made us lose focus on our bet, Sam." the shorter man sighed, passing a crumpled twenty to her.

"As if I would get lost here, Grimes. I mean seriously, my bro and I have gone camping her more than I can count, hell, even you have come with us." she smiled, holding her hand out to her afore mentioned sibling. "Pay up, Shane." He did, a mock scowl on his face. "I've been tracking you guys since you left the river." she continued, " It wasn't even that hard to find you, I mean I have the layout of this place ingrained in my memory and have been corning you by making the noises that let you to think I 'got lost' this way. A few more yards, and I would've at you guys trapped at the cliff." She shrugged as if this was supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world, causing Shane to laugh and toss an arm around her shoulders.

"Ha! We'll make a cop outta you yet, Sam! Not bad for fresh meat at college."

Rick laughed as well, "Hell, Shane, we ain't even cops yet, and what is that supposed to mean? She practically lives in our door at the academy."

"Yea well, at least I decided to get ahead in the game and am applying for the summer courses along with all of my dual enrollment from freshman year up! I'll be in your school a year from now." Sam bragged, shrugging out of her brother's grasp to poke at her pseudo-brothers ribs.

"Don't even start to rub it in, Walsh." he laughed, swatting her hands away from him.

"You're just jealous that I'll be a better cop than you, grimes, and faster ta boot." she rolled her eyes lazily.

"We'll see, Sam...We'll see."

* * *

*Six Years Later*

"Deputy Walsh speaking, how may I help you."

"Sam, it's Shane"

"Why are you calling me, Shane."

"..."

"Shane?"

"It...It's Rick...He...He got shot on the scene...he's in a coma Sam..."

"Shane, Rick's a fighter, you know that better than anyone else...He...he..." She sighed. "He'll get through this...he has to, right? for Carl and Lori?"

"Yea...yea...He'll fight this...Thanks...Sam..."

"..." She held the phone to her ear not sure what to say, and when she still couldn't she put the phone on the receiver.

* * *

"How is he doing?"

"He's the same...Still no sign of him waking yet...but, he's stable."

"Shane, is Rick coming with the Med Evac that I just called about?"

"Just barely...what with everything that's going on here with whatever the hell is hitting everybody...we're lucky he was admitted before it hit..."

"I know, the same has been happening here...the hospital was just cleared yesterday...they're barely letting anyone in anymore...and anybody showing symptoms is shot at the door. I don't even know what is ethical anymore..."

"Don't worry, Sam...things'll work out."

" Yea...anyway. You wanted to talk about Rick?"

"Right, of course business as usual...just like you ta-"

"Shane..." She warned, irritated.

"Right, Right...Will you be there for him? I mean, I have to hold the fort at the station, and Lori's got Carl...It won't be for too long...We're thinking about coming to the city for safety and-"

"He'll be taken care of here, Shane. Tell Lori not to worry, I'll make sure he's safe."

"Thanks, Sammy, I don't know what we would do if you weren't there."

"Well, lets just leave the conversation on the pros and cons to me leaving home for a time where people can prevent it, shall we?"

"Alright, but Sam?"

"yea?"

"Be careful, okay?"

She paused...the phone shaking in her hand. "You...You too, Shane..." She said, and then she hung up.

That was last time she heard from him.

* * *

"God damn it, john! Where's my med evac? I've been waiting at the hospital for an hour!"

"Deputy...You're brother's town...They sent the helicopter...but..."

"But WHAT, John?"

"It was overrun...nobody got out..."

She dropped the phone with a clank.

"Deputy Walsh?"

"Sam?"

She ignored the calls sinking next to the swinging phone holding her head in her hands, her eyes glassing and her head shaking.

"No..." she whispered, her voice shaking in disbelief.

"SAM? God damn it, Sam talk to me!" John yelled, but she ignored him, still in shock.

"**Shane..."**

* * *

_**Sorry this is short! Just setting the scene for who Sam is! Please R&R! I will love you forever~! **_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading**_

_**~Gwen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am really sorry to anybody that is just getting into this or has been faithful to the story, but I will no longer be working on this fic or at te very least putting it on a hiatus!**

**I have been really busy with a bunch of other fics and school so I need to clean up shop and stop promising so much.**

**Please feel free to read any of my other stories on my profile though!**

**Sorry and Goodbye,**

**~Gwen**


End file.
